Honorbound Duty
by Kenneday
Summary: Slightly AU piece about the Silver Millennium.


Chapter 1

It was noon on a sunny day. Minako was not supposed to be where she was, but didn't care. In fact, an observer, of which there were none, would say that this golden girl had not a care in the world. She was laying on a thick wool blanket of a deep red color, sleeping in the sunshine. Her secret spot was in the middle of a fairly dense forest, so thick that this clearing seemed to be a dream. This spot was her dream, her escape from the busy life she led in the heavens and her few moments here were a comfort that allowed her to keep her sanity. It was actually a bigger placer than you would think, a small field of beautiful soft green grass with colorful flowers glowing in the sunlight all around. If there was a very miniscule and rare chance that another person crept upon this secreted place, it was by all means, only an accident.

Minako had long ago learned to reverse her "glowing of power" to the point where her control of it was so natural that letting it out had become almost an effort of pushing. She was a princess, a very powerful one. To onlookers, her golden hair and blue/grey eyes gave her a carefree, appealing appearance. The few that had the opportunity to know her well knew the seriousness in her eyes, and the fact that her careful devotion and unyielding loyalty had changed the color of her eyes completely. As a descendant of Aphrodite, she was borne out of the sea, but then her eyes were also golden as her then longer mane. It was also different too. Her hair. She chose to cut the length so that it only fell to her mid back, claiming that the length slowed her down and interfered with her swordsmanship.

She was in fact, a warrior in training. The title she held was the royal princess of Venus. As a planetary princess, she possessed the powers passed down through the generations of the women of her family, beginning with the goddess Aphrodite. Aphrodite was the only one ever to be purely born of the sea, as the descendents of the goddess performed a ceremony involving a drop of blood from each parents and the Venus Love Me Chain. Therefore, Minako had a loving mother and father, the Queen and King, as well as her older brother, who was to be King one day himself. For now, Adonis was on Earth to learn battle strategy and train, which she had recently begun in the kingdom on the Earth's Moon.

Adonis had once told his sister of the legend surrounding the now seemingly eternal Moon Kingdom. It had formed a thousand years ago under the first Queen Selenity, a very powerful goddess priorly known as Selene, blessed with the ability to harness the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, of which the origin was a mystery. When the planetary kingdoms aligned in peace, they appointed Selene to be the leader, as Earth was still in chaos. When Earth's civil wars ceased, they would be able to look into their familiar sky and one day the powerful kingdom on their moon would invite them to join the rest of the Universe. Selene had stood her ground when it had come to the negotiations for the location of the kingdom, as she favored the King of Earth at that point in time, but their was a love that could never be, as duty had pushed each into roles of extreme importance, one ruling peacefully over the universe while the other was attending to civil unrest within his planetary boundaries.

At the time, Minako had claimed the story to be perfect and romantic. While Adonis agreed with her, he also argued that the legend was sad, as the two legendary rulers had a love that could never be. Minako had stood triumphantly at that point, her eyes shining, and said, _"They should have fought for their love, because it is the most wonderful gift anyone could discover. It leads to the best kind of happiness!"_ Adonis had chuckled at her antics, but Minako from then on would always press for him to retell the story claiming that it was _"intertwined with their futures"._

"_But Earth is not like that now, hmm Adonis?"_

"_No, the civil wars ended over twenty years ago when the Four Provinces emerged under the Royals. You know this already Minako, from Artemis' teachings"._

_Minako giggled, "Yes, we have learned it from our tutor, but I like your stories better, I will miss them when you leave. So, tell me again, please"._

_Adonis looked at his younger sister and shrugged, "Alright, the Four Provinces are each ruled by a family. The son of each is appointed to directly serve the Royal Heir as his Royal Guard and High Ranking Generals, then they each succeed their fathers to become the Leader of their Province serving only the King of Earth himself"._

_Minako nodded, "You will write me and tell me all about them, right? Are they who you are to train with? I wish I could go!"_

_Adonis laughed._

Minako stretched and sat up, now fully awake. Her dreams of her brother were more frequent and she hated to admit how very much she missed him. He was the one who had found this spot, hidden away on the Earth. It was now bewitched, of course, so that no one without super sensitive powers could detect this place even if they were standing mere feet away.

"I had wondered if you were actually going to be conscious when I arrived". Adonis said chuckling as he stepped out of the woods.

Minako rolled over and propped herself on her elbows, very much unlike a lady. "Ha! You are late, and besides I am exhausted from training".

"It has been too long, Minako, it was two years ago I left for my training and here you are, months into your own". He sat down on the blanket and laid back to stare at the sky as Minako sat up.

"Adonis, I have something important to tell you, but at the same time it worries me".

"Hmmm?"

"What do the Earthen Generals know of you and your family?"

Adonis chuckles, "Minako, how is it you just awoke and yet you are already so full of energy?"

"Adonis, please tell me".

"Minako, all they know is that I am a Venusian Royal, one of five, come to train with them for a few years".

"That is all?"

"Yes". Adonis closes his eyes.

"How are your generals doing on Earth?"  
"They are enjoying themselves actually, visiting foreign places all around Earth. It is very beautiful you know".

"Oh".

"Minako".

"Yes?"

"Stop procrastinating and ask me what it is you want".

Minako sighed, "Training is coming to a halt on the Moon, and it has to do with the other girls' family things and the Princess coming of age to join us in training. I think it would be bad if I stopped."

"Why you?"

"Because I am their leader, and I need to stay strong. We are stopping for at least half a year, perhaps longer."

"Minako, that is a great honor… and you really have grown, to see you taking it so seriously."

Minako smiled at her brother and nodded her appreciation for his praise, she loved and respected her brother dearly, "Thank you Adonis, but I fear my request may be too much for you. I want to continue training, but with you and the Earthen Generals on Earth. Is there a way that I can?"  
Adonis sat up a little, looking at her. "Honestly Minako, I think your dedication is fantastic, and you are demonstrating yourself to be a fruitful leader. The only way I could think of you perhaps being able to accomplish this goal was if you came as my brother and cleared it with the Queen. I doubt she would frown upon your desire to learn more and perhaps learn to know the Earthen Generals as well".

"She knows, I have already discussed the matter with he majesty and I have her blessing, although she recommended a disguise as well".

Adonis thought for a moment, "Alright Minako. You are from here on, my little brother. It will not be difficult to arrange. Do you have a spell?"

She shook her head slowly, "No, her majesty suggested that the royals or general might detect it. I will get on as long as you continue to treat me as a brother, then no one else will bother to question it."

"Alright Minako, onward with yet another one of you schemes".

Minako smiled. "Thank you Adonis. When do we leave?"


End file.
